Sortons de nos entrailles
by Suika-R
Summary: Vous pensiez connaître la vérité ? Et bien, oubliez tout. Tout n'était que mensonge, et c'est ici que cet univers où tout fut jadis mélangé, s'ouvre. Son coeur est prit. Sa vie est toute tracée. Pourtant, il y a un mais. Un mais aux yeux ombrageux. Un mais un peu trop présent. (EN PAUSE)
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonsoir._

_Voici le tout début de ma toute première fiction jamais postée. Héhé. Bon, ce n'est que le prologue, pas spécialement long, mais je voulais avant tout planter le décor. Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, pas d'inquiétudes, les réponses arriveront. Et les personnages aussi. Enfin, assez parlé, laissons place au prologue, on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

**Prologue**

Et si tout ce qu'on vous avait toujours raconté était faux ? Et si la vérité éclatait au grand jour ? Et si tout n'était que troubles ? Et si. Tellement de doutes, tellement de si. Imaginez un monde nouveau, un monde inconnu. Un monde où tout est différent. Imaginez, ne fut-ce qu'un instant. Entrez dans un nouvel univers. Leur univers…

Dans tous les journaux sorciers, l'affaire faisait les gros titres. Sur toutes les lèvres, il n'y avait plus qu'un sujet. Celui-là. Les sorciers de par le monde criaient au scandale. Ouvraient grande leur bouche, écarquillaient leurs yeux. Pour certains, c'était la fin du monde. Pour d'autres, c'était la délivrance. On frissonnait dans les allées, on espionnait ses voisins. Et eux, comment réagissaient-ils ? On espérait comprendre quoi faire. Comprendre la bonne attitude à adopter. Mais il fallait faire avec. Alors le monde sorcier ferait avec. Et ainsi que les moldus.

Bien loin du centre de Londres, dans un endroit éloigné, perdu au fin fond d'une Ecosse aux plaines jaunes du mois d'octobre, un château se tenait. Grande bâtisse aux multiples tours. Poudlard. A quelques semaines de cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire, tous les élèves, aussi jeunes ou vieux soient-ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la grande salle. Les tables avaient été repoussées. Les chaises envolées. Et sur l'estrade, se tenait une dame à l'air sévère. Déjà dans un âge bien avancé, son chignon serré ne laissait entrevoir aucune mèche rebelle. Tout était calculé. Tout était parfaitement impeccable. Telle avait toujours été la directrice de Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci tapa deux fois dans ses mains, et le silence se fit.

« Chers élèves. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous savent pourquoi j'ai appelé à un rassemblement. D'autres l'ignorent peut-être, même si j'en doute fortement. Vous avez tous accès aux hiboux familiaux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous prie de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre. Hagrid se ferait un plaisir de vous accompagner à la lisière de la forêt interdite dans le cas contraire. Vraiment. Bien. Je disais donc. Comme vous l'avez sans doute entendu, depuis dimanche dernier, la situation est devenue… complexe. Très complexe. Notre monde, la magie et ses secrets, tout, a été révélé au grand jour. Oui. Vous m'avez bien entendu. Les moldus, ces personnes vivant avec nous depuis des siècles sans jamais nous avoir découvert, viennent d'apprendre la vérité. Je ne vous le cache pas, c'est problématique. Très problématique. Ou tout du moins, on s'attend à ce que ça le devienne. Je ne vous donnerai pas les détails ici. Ça ne servirait à rien. Dans quelques temps, heures tout au plus, la Gazette et autres journaux auront fait le tour de tout rapporter. Je vous demande une chose. Soyez vigilant. Nous ne connaissons pas encore les répercussions possibles suite à cette découverte de l'autre partie du monde. Nous ignorons si les sortilèges de dissimulation et autres tiendront le coup. Sur ce, je vous prie de retourner à vos dortoirs. Et de terminer vos devoirs et autres dissertations. »

La directrice descendit de l'estrade sur laquelle elle s'était élevée. De nombreux élèves, jeunes pour la plupart, accoururent vers elle. D'un simple regard, elle les tint à distance alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le reste des professeurs, grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Partout dans la salle, les discussions allaient bon train. Les responsables des différentes années poussèrent les élèves en direction des tours, peinant à attraper tout le monde. C'est à peine si on s'entendait parler. Les cris fusaient. Et tout comme au Ministère de la Magie, les réactions étaient diverses. Certains hurlaient de rire d'imaginer la tête des moldus face à un balai volant. D'autres, horrifiés, n'osaient imaginer ce que tout cela allait donner. Un vrai casse-tête.

* * *

**Voilà**. Dites moi tout. Ce que vous en avez pensé, si je peux aller me pendre en Alaska ou si au contraire, poster un premier chapitre pourrait en valoir la peine. Comme dis plus haut, c'est la première fois que je poste une histoire en ligne. Que ce soit sur fanfiction ou n'importe où ailleurs. Donc je prends de tout, niveau critique. *-*

Comme vous pouvez le voir, pour l'instant, la seule personne dont on parle, c'est McGonagall, la terrifiante McGo, héhé. Mais je vous assure, dans la suite, on entre directement dans le vif du sujet, et vous allez comprendre pourquoi je parle d'un univers où tout est mélangé.

Bref, j'attends vos reviews *-*


	2. Chapter 1

_Helloooo! _

_Je tiens d'abord à remercier ceux qui ont lu mon prologue, les deux reviews m'ont énormément fait plaisir et je m'y attendais pas. *-* J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas pour un peu plus de blabla._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Emmitouflés dans des vestes chaudes et adossés contre un arbre sans feuilles, un groupe d'amis discutait calmement. Ou tout du moins, essayait. En ce mois d'octobre l'air, bien que frisquet, permettait tout de même aux élèves les plus endurcis de rester à l'extérieur. Profiter des quelques derniers rayons de soleil qui persistaient. Il était quatre jeunes gens. Tous âgés du même âge à quelques mois près. Et alors que trois d'entre eux échangeaient, la dernière était plongée dans un livre à la couverture un peu trop connue. C'est à peine si elle entendait des bribes de conversations de ses amis. Un livre en main, et elle ne répondait plus d'elle-même. Et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir d'être aussi absorbée par son roman, ou si au contraire, c'était la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver. On du s'y reprendre à trois fois avant qu'elle ne daigne enfin lever le nez de son bouquin.

« Hein ? »

« T'es totalement malade ma vieille. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu arrives à lire ce genre de livre. C'est… ça me dépasse. Totalement. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait. Au final, c'était devenu un besoin irrépressible de terminer cette série de roman. « Je sais que vous trouvez ça bizarre Neville. Mais… Mais j'en ai besoin. » Dit-elle tout en serrant son bouquin contre sa poitrine. « C'est devenu une obsession Hermione. Je te jure » Elle finit par secouer la tête et reposer son livre dans son sac. Elle aurait le temps plus tard de continuer sa lecture. Dans sa chambre, quand ses camarades ne la regarderaient plus de travers.

Faisant mine de participer elle aussi à la conversation, la brune se perdit dans ses réflexions personnelles. Quand elle avait apprit que ses deux mondes étaient entrés en collision, elle avait été abasourdie. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Se demandant diable comment ça avait été découvert. Parce que cette information n'avait pas filtré du Ministère. A son plus grand malheur. Mais le pire, ça avait été la découverte de ses livres. Cette série de roman qui retraçait l'histoire d'un certain Harry Potter et sa petite bande. Combattant un grand méchant. Voldemort. Pendant plusieurs jours, cette… découverte, avait ébranlé bien des sorciers. Et encore plus les élèves de Poudlard. Depuis lors, des enquêtes étaient menées, des perquisitions faites. Mais cette JK Rowling se cachait apparemment plus que bien sous son pseudonyme emprunté. Et Hermione n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours suite à tout ça. Mais la curiosité avait été plus forte qu'elle, et elle avait eu besoin, besoin de lire ces lignes noires. De voir par elle-même ce qui avait été raconté. Sur eux. Sur leur monde.

« Non, mais je suis formelle Harry. Ça ne peut qu'être quelqu'un que tu connais. De ton entourage. De proche. Comment diable veux-tu sinon que ce soit toi, TOI, le héros de ces romans ? » Le dit dénommé regarda son amie de travers. Cette question revenait sans cesse dès qu'ils abordaient le sujet. « J'en sais rien Lavande. Vraiment. Mais je vois mal qui aurais pu commencer cette stupide idée dans les gens que je connais. » Hermione revint sur terre. La conversation tournait enfin vers quelque chose qui l'intéressait. « Je pense que Lavande à raison Harry. Réfléchis. Comment l'écrivain pourrait être autant au courant de toutes ces petites vérités sinon ? C'est dingue, vraiment dingue. Bon, d'accord, il ou elle en exagère certaines, mais quand même. » Le grand garçon brun éclata de rire. « J'espère que tu ne parles pas de l'Hermione-du-livre qui est un fana totale des bouquins ou tout ce qui touche à l'apprentissage » La brunette lui lança un regard noir. Certes, elle aimait lire. Certes, les bonnes notes lui mettaient du baume au cœur, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait se persuader.

« En tout cas, il faut absolument mettre la main sur cet imbécile » fit Lavande Brown, tout en croisant ses bras. Elle détestait cette situation. Encore plus son rôle. Elle n'avait lu que quelques passages du livre, lorsqu'Hermione lui montrait l'apparition de son nom, mais ça lui avait suffit. « Pourquoi tu t'acharnes tellement d'ailleurs ? » La blonde tourna un regard vers son ami. « Parce que depuis que cette foutue histoire est sorti, Ron ne m'adresse à peine la parole. Il m'évite constamment. Comme si il avait réellement peur que je lui saute dessus pour lui bouffer son visage de belette. »

Londubat regarda son ami. C'est vrai qu'entre eux quatre, elle avait été la plus changée. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Lavande pendue au cou de leur ami roux. Lavande. La fière et râleuse Lavande, totalement amouraché de Ron. C'était hilarant. Et le voilà qu'il repartait dans un fou rire à peine contrôlé. Et la blonde lui donna un coup de coude, lui ordonnant de se taire.

« Pour repartir sur tout ça, je trouve ça vraiment bizarre quand même, et j'aimerais tellement connaître le fin fond de l'histoire. De connaître l'auteur. » Recommença Hermione, tout en regardant Harry. Pour elle et son cerveau pratique, c'était une torture de ne pas arriver à déficeler tout ça. Et le _pourquoi_ restait la question qui se faisait la plus demander. Son ami haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien, et n'était même pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. A vrai dire, ça lui fichait un peu les jetons. « Bref. On ferait bien de rentrer dans l'enceinte du château, il commence à faire froid » et avant d'écouter la réponse de ses amis, Potter se releva, secoua sa veste restée en contact avec la terre froide et retourna vers l'école. Il refusait de penser à tout ça, et puis il avait besoin de trouver Ron. Lavande n'avait pas tord, et celui-ci commençait réellement à se comporter comme un imbécile.

Les trois autres finirent par se lever aussi et suivre le garçon aux yeux verts. Qui se trouvait pourtant ne porter aucune cicatrice.

Et alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand hall, ils virent Rusard placarder une énorme affiche sur l'un des murs. Une masse d'élèves s'y agglutinait déjà, empêchant les plus petits d'apercevoir ne fut-ce qu'un mot. Ce fut Neville qui parvint à lire l'écriteau, le récitant tout haut afin que ses camarades puissent aussi en profiter. « A l'intention des élèves de Poudlard. A partir d'aujourd'hui, toute personne se voyant en possession d'un des livres de la dénommée Rowling, se fera suspendu pour une durée déterminée, passant ainsi les quelques jours suivants dans le bureau de M. Hagrid, à s'occuper des veracrasses et autres scroutt à pétard… Et bien, ils ne rigolent plus. A votre avis, c'est pourquoi tout ça ? » Hermione resserra son sac dans ses bras, tout en secouant ses boucles brunes. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle était certaine de ne pas vouloir se débarrasser de ses livres.

« J'ai entendu Chourave dire qu'ils avaient peur de voir une émeute se former. Ou de donner des idées étranges à certains, notamment avec toute cette histoire de mage noir et autres conneries du genre »

Derrière eux se tenait Ron Weasley, faisant aussi partie de leur bande d'amis. Même si ici, et contrairement à beaucoup de moldus pensaient, jusqu'à ce jour, on avait rarement vu des bandes se former au détriment de d'autres. Les choses étaient calmes. Bonne enfant.

« C'est complètement idiot ! On est assez grand pour savoir faire la différence entre fiction et réalité ! » S'indigna Lavande. « J'en suis pas si sûr. Les choses peuvent vite dégénérée. On reste humains, et quand on donne les bonnes armes… L'histoire le dit bien. Regarde la Seconde Guerre Mondiale » Tout en disant cela, Hermione était mortifiée. Et si les professeurs avaient raison ? Elle n'osait imaginer la terreur qui s'emparerait du monde sorcier si telle chose devait se produire. Et elle était plus qu'heureuse que Voldemort et Compagnie n'était que fiction. Vraiment.

« Ah et avant que j'oublie, Fred t'attend apparemment Hermione » Celle-ci sourit. Elle souriait toujours dès qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à Ron, celui-ci l'interrompit en se bouchant les oreilles. « NON ! Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Tes aventures avec mon frère – AU SECOURS – ne m'intéressent en aucuns cas, va t'en avant que je ne perde la boule » Hermione éclata de rire et en oublia son livre. Ça commençait à faire quelques mois maintenant qu'elle était avec Fred. Pourtant, son ami n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que sa plus vieille amie fréquentait son grand frère. Pour lui, c'était hors limite de l'imagination. Imagination dont il ne voulait même pas. Et alors qu'Hermione se dépêchait de rejoindre la tour d'Astronomie, matière qu'elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à apprécier, Ron secoua la tête. Les filles, toutes pareilles.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre ! Héhé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Bref, parlons bien. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'on comprenne un peu mieux l'intrigue centrale et tout le bazar qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier/moldu. Et que les quelques personnages mis en scène dans cette première partie vous plaise. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris - je l'espère - l'Histoire du Grand Harry Potter n'est en réalité pas réelle, inventée. :3_

_A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi raconter ici. Dites moi tout! Critiques positives ou négatives, je prends. Et puis surtout, si vous avez aimé, of course. Si vous avez la moindre question, posez là! Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre par inbox ou sur le prochain chapitre pour les anonymes. _

_Certes, le beau Malefoy n'est pas encore là, mais c'est pour bientôt, hihi. _

_Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse ici. Dernière chose, normalement je posterai les prochains chapitres tous les vendredis. ça me parait bon, non ? _

_Bon début de week-end! A bientôt j'espère._


	3. Chapter 2

_Saluuuuuut. Et me voilà avec mon deuxième chapitre. Déjà, je suis désolée, normalement j'étais censée le poster hier, mais j'ai eu finalement cours toute la journée et je ne suis pas repassée chez moi avant de sortir. Je n'ai donc eu accès à mon pc qu'en ce samedi. Enfin, bref, trêve de bavardage, ce n'est point intéressant O:-)_

_Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui ont reviewté. Et pour les autres, j'espère que le chapitre 1 vous avait plu. On se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Hé la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu cours où comme ça ? »

Hermione manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en ratant la dernière marche qui l'a menait à la Grande Salle. Se rattrapant de justesse à la rampe et faisant tomber les quelques livres qu'elle avait dans ses bras, elle jura. La jeune fille regarda par dessus son épaule. Bien sûr.

« Malefoy. Evidemment. Tu n'as pas bientôt fini d'être stupide ? »

Le blond laissa échapper un ricanement. La tête d'Hermione valait son pesant de gallions alors que ses précieux livres s'étalaient à ses pieds.

« Que dis-tu. Tu n'es pas censée aller te réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer tout ton saoule ? »

« Intelligent, vraiment. Tu comptes vraiment jouer à ça ? » Lui répondit-elle, tout en se dirigeant vers les portes en bois, Malefoy sur ses talons. « Franchement, une personne un tant soit peu intelligente aurait préféré écrire une histoire sur moi, tu crois pas ? Le coup du Potter à la cicatrice, ça le fait moyen. Le charme des Malefoy aurait fait la différence. Puis tu penses réellement que je me ferais tatouer une stupide tête de mort sur ma peau si parfaite ? » Hermione émit un petit sourire. Sa modestie en tout cas, il ne la perdrait pas. Encore un fait où elle avait bien rit. Ce cher Drago, l'envoyant pleurer. Même si quand elle y réfléchissait, le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué n'était au final, pas si étrange que ça. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme entra dans la salle, cherchant du regard sa petite bande habituelle. De loin, elle vit Lavande lui faire de grand signe.

« Bon, je te retiens pas Granger, mais passer plus de cinq minutes en compagnie de Lavande et ses caquètements, non merci. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, à propos des filles et de leur fâcheuse tendance à trop parler, l'héritier Malefoy quitta Hermione. Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur table respective.

« C'est quoi le problème cette fois ? Ton livre favori était déjà emprunté à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Ron à son amie, une fois celle-ci assise. Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione déposa son sac à ses pieds. En tant normal, elle l'aurait sans doute mise sur la chaise à ses côtés, l'aurait ouvert et aurait pioché un éternel bouquin. Le problème, c'était que le désormais livre-très-interdit était dans son sac. Et par n'importe lequel. Le dernier. En un peu plus d'un mois, la brune avait dévoré les sept tomes. Et c'était bien ça qui la tracassait. Ces faits, ces histoires, ces mensonges lui foutaient carrément la trouille. Son nouveau mort favori était devenu _Et si._ Et si certains prenaient le livre au pied de la lettre ? Et si cette JK Rowling était une adepte de la magie noire au final ? Et si des partisans de ce soi-disant sang-pur se rassemblaient déjà ? Hermione en avait le cerveau en ébullition. Encore plus que si elle devait passer un test quelconque.

« Salut beauté » entendit-elle quelqu'un lui murmurer à l'oreille. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres crispées. « Salut le roux »

« Hé ! C'est MON surnom ça. Non mais. » Quelques rires furent échangés. Seule Lavande s'obstinait à rester les bras croisés, défiant les propos de Malefoy. Pour une fois, elle n'émettait pas un seul commentaire. Hermione secoua la tête. Certes, Ron avait abusé en croyant dur comme fer que la blonde allait lui sauter dessus. Mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison tirer la tête encore pendant des siècles, nom d'un hippogriffe.

« Alors ? T'as un peu réfléchi à la matière dans laquelle tu veux te spécialiser l'année prochaine ? C'est déjà dans une semaine que vous devez rendre votre candidature non ? » Hermione tourna son visage vers celui de Fred, alors que celui-ci continuait de jouer avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ses cheveux toujours emmêlés, chose qu'elle voyait de plus en plus d'un mauvais œil depuis sa lecture passionnante. Mais en ce moment, ce n'était pas ses satanés cheveux qui lui posaient problème. Ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent en grand, prêts à rivaliser avec des soucoupes. « QUOI ?! » Son cri perçant fit tourner plusieurs têtes. Et pousser plusieurs soupirs. « Attends, attends, attends. Rembobine. Une quoi ? » Fred s'arrêta momentanément de tortiller sa chevelure. « Sept jours. » Et son visage perdit toute sa couleur. « C'est une blague ? Nom d'un veracrasse ! J'ai totalement oublié cette candidature ! Et moi qui ne pensais qu'à lire ces fichus bouquins ! Une semaine ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Merde, merde, merde ! » Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille attrapa son sac, et sans demander son reste, fila hors de la Grande Salle.

« Mais encore ? » Harry, Ron, Lavande et Neville observaient la place vide de leur amie, partie aussi vite qu'un elf. « C'était quoi ça ? » « Vous savez, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas de caleçon et hop, envolé, elle doit probablement déjà m'attendre dans son lit, les jambes… » « Mais tais-toi ! » Cri du cœur poussé par les quatre amis en même temps. « Non, sans rire, elle flippe parce qu'elle pense qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de remplir sa candidature de choix de matière » De petits sourires fleurirent. « Du typique Hermione en soit » pouffa Lavande.

« Et toi Fred, t'as pris quoi encore ? » Demanda Harry. « Potion en matière principale, pouvoir inventer ses propres potions et autres liquides insolites, parfait. » En avant dernière année à Poudlard, les élèves se devaient de choisir une matière qu'ils mettaient en avant. Une sorte de choix pré-métier. Pour s'immerger totalement dans le futur job qu'ils aimeraient faire.

Ils finirent par se remettre à manger. Tous à l'exception de Lavande, qui réfléchissait tout haut. « Je me demande ce que je devrais prendre pour être journaliste à la Gazette. »

Plongée dans ses bouquins, Hermione essayait de se projeter dans tous les métiers que le monde sorcier offrait. Enfin, si elle vivait jusque là. « Oh, Hermione, pense à autre chose ! » Elle remercia mentalement sa conscience de cette petite venue. Elle devait penser à autre chose. Et cette autre chose se révélait son avenir. Elle avait déjà pu barrer sans soucis les matières telles que l'astronomie, l'arithmancie et divination. Elle ne s'y voyait vraiment pas. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup l'idée d'être médicomage. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas sûr de réussir à ne pas s'attacher à tous ses patients, et donc, finir par vouloir se rouler en boule dans un couloir et hurler. Elle avait certes pensé aux potions. Mais quand elle voyait Fred s'afférer… Elle avait des doutes.

Trois heures plus tard, alors que Lavande était rentrée et se trouvait actuellement sous sa douche, Hermione elle, était toujours affalée sur son bureau. Et son esprit revenait sans cesse vers la médicomagie. « Demain. Je me déciderai demain ». D'un coup de baguette, elle rangea tous ses livres, parchemins et plume. Hermione alla s'allonger sur le canapé quelque peu miteux de leur pièce. Poudlard. Elle avait rit quand elle avait lu que les élèves étaient mis tous ensemble dans des dortoirs, en fonction d'une maison montée d'un animal. Même si en y réfléchissant, elle aurait bien vu Malefoy chez les… quelle couleur encore ? Vert. Mais au final, Poudlard n'était pas si éloigné que ça que les écoles moldues. Cours par années, dortoirs par âge et par affinités. Et assise dans ce canapé pourpre, Hermione était plutôt contente d'avoir son espace privé. Et non de devoir le partager avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait ni de Tourdesac ni de Lockhart.

Son amie sortit de sa douche. « T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Il fait encore plutôt bon pour aller regarder les garçons faire du Quidditch » Hermione secoua la tête. « Non merci, Fred doit passer ». Après un ricanement et un clin d'œil pleins de sous entendu, Lavande quitta enfin la pièce, emportant avec elle son rire. La jeune brune ne dut pas attendre plus de dix minutes, que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Salut beauté »

Telle avait toujours été la phrase d'accroche du jumeau. Elle sourit. « Salut »

Il vint rapidement s'asseoir à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, s'amusant déjà à enrouler une mèche autour de son doigt. A vrai dire, Hermione n'avait aucune idée si ce geste automatique lui plaisait ou non. Elle avait souvent l'impression de sentir plus un étirement de cheveux qu'une douce caresse. Mais elle se gardait bien de le lui faire remarquer. Elle avait déjà assez conscience de ne pas être la petite copine douce, câline et tendre qu'on décrivait dans les romans d'amour. Hermione ramena tout de même ses jambes sous elle, s'appuyant doucement contre le roux.

« Tu devrais voir toutes les filles de l'école » commença Fred. « Hein ? » « T'as pas remarqué leur attitude ? Enfin, c'est vrai que t'es toujours plongée dans un bouquin. D'ailleurs, t'as fini la série de Potter ? » Hermione rougit et fit les gros yeux au jeune homme. « Aller, comme si t'allais arrêter une lecture en plein milieu parce qu'elle devenait interdite » « Ouais, bon, ça va. Ouais j'ai fini. Je trouve ça totalement absurde, étrange, et à la limite du flippant. Comment une personne peut-elle en savoir autant sur notre mode de vie ? ça ne peut qu'être une ou un sorcier. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Pourquoi un sorcier irait révéler notre existence aux yeux des moldus ? J'ai plus l'impression que c'est une œuvre moldue. Un moldu isolé qui a voulu montrer au monde entier sa découverte plus qu'importante… Non ? » Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle avait envie de savoir. De découvrir le mystère, de comprendre. Vraiment. « Enfin bref, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on élucidera le mystère. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par rapport aux filles de Poudlard ? » « Ah ouais, juste. Depuis que ces livres sont en circulation, et que certaines ont réussi à se le procurer et à le lire, elles se sont toutes mise en tête que le héros du livre n'était pas Potter, mais Malefoy »

Hermione resta interdite un moment. Puis éclata de rire. Malefoy, le héros ? « Mais… mais… Oh par Merlin, j'ai mal aux côtes » « Et tu devrais le voir, il se pavane dans les couloirs avec ses demis-sourires, un vrai cas celui-là. » Hermione voyait parfaitement l'image. Et elle se doutait aussi que ça devait faire plaisir à Harry. De ne pas être au centre de l'attention. Même si étrangement, ce que les sorciers avaient retenu de cette histoire, n'était pas le rôle d'Harry mais les faits. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Les personnages lui importaient peu. Même si cette histoire d'amour entre elle et Ron lui faisait plissé le nez, elle se demandait plutôt où diable l'auteur avait pu aller chercher de telle idée. Une guerre sorcière. Nom d'un veracrasse.

« Bon, il me semble qu'il y a plus intéressant à faire que parler des cheveux platines de Drago. » suggéra Fred. Et quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains caressaient le visage de sa brune, tandis que ses lèvres, elles, caressaient la bouche d'Hermione. Et durant un court instant, Hermione oublia tout. De son choix de carrière à ses préoccupations sur l'avenir du monde sorcier. Tout fut oublié. Excepté les sensations que son corps lui donnait.

* * *

_**Me revoilà!** Bon, bon, bon! Dites moi tout, ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre, des personnages, de l'intrigue, de ce Poudlard pas tout à fait comme on le connait. _

_Et puis Drago est arrivé - sur son preux destriééé, bon d'accord, je sors. J'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite, mon cerveau bouillonne. J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, j'ai un peu la trouille, je vous avoue. _T_T_ J'ai peur que ça ne plaise pas, que ça lasse. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'actions, mais ça devrait arrivé. C'est juste que je ne suis pas fan des histoires où tout arrive d'un coup, sans suspens. _

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Encore une fois, si vous avez des questions, je me ferai un plaisir de vous y répondre par message privé ou sur le prochain chapitre!_

_A bientôt :)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello ! _

_J'espère que votre week-end se passe bien. Voici le troisième chapitre en ligne. Je devais le poster hier (finalement, un chapitre tous les samedis au lieu des vendredi, avec mes cours, ça m'arrange mieux), mais j'ai eu un mariage toute la journée, et je n'avais pas accès à internet. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, avec un peu plus d'actions, vous plaira. _

_Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews par mp, je vais donc vous répondre maintenant **_

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_ClaP74 : _**_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle fait toujours autant plaisir. Héhé, ouais, pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de faire un Malefoy arrogant, exécrable, tout ça. Bon, il reste quand même Drago, on ne peut le changer héhéh. Sinon, à la base, je m'intéresse plus à l'intrigue de basse, avec Hermione en principale, donc je ne suis pas sûr que je reprendrai tous les personnages, ou alors ils ne feront que quelques rares apparitions, comme tu pourras le voir ici avec George. :) Je pense que mettre trop de personnages principaux risque d'être un peu trop brouillon, fouillis. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_**malefoywand : **merci beaucoup, ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir, et me donne encore plus envie de m'investir dans cette histoire. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas._

_**morianeokomo : **j'ai déjà plusieurs croquis des chapitres suivants, mais j'avoue que comme tu dis, il y a tellement de possibilité que même mon cerveau part dans tous les sens x) En tout cas, merci à toi aussi !_

_Et puis encore merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Assise sous un porche, la silhouette enroulait son long manteau sur ses frêles épaules. Grelottant. Faisant grincer ses minuscules dents l'une contre l'autre. Si on regardait attentivement sous l'énorme capuchon, beaucoup trop grand pour elle, si on s'attardait un tout petit peu plus, on aurait pu apercevoir deux yeux jaunes. Grands. Larmoyants. Fous. Totalement fous. Et si on s'approchait un petit peu plus, on pouvait entendre des mots sortir à toute vitesse d'entre ses lèvres. Ses longs doigts resserrant son habit gris. « Maître, maître, maître, maître… » Certains passant marquaient un temps d'arrêt. D'autres haussaient les sourcils tandis que les derniers accéléraient le pas. Etrange créature pour une étrange journée.

« Monsieur le Ministre, je vous en prie. » L'homme à lunettes, assis derrière son imposant bureau poussa un profond soupire. Voilà presque deux mois qu'il devait subir chaque jour, des dizaines de personnes venant se plaindre dans son bureau. Son cher bureau qui jusqu'à alors, n'avait connu que quelques personnes. Aujourd'hui, c'était pire que dans le caleçon de Merlin ! « C'est impossible Powell. » Le dénommé Powell croisant les bras. « Vous devez signer cette feuille ! Il faut convaincre les autres Ministres de s'assembler pour effacer les mémoires de tous ces… moldus ! » L'homme à lunettes se retient de justesse de pousser un énième soupire. « Comment diable voulez-vous supprimer les mémoires de plus de quatre milliards de personnes ? » Certes, toute la population mondiale n'était pas affectée, puisqu'ils étaient de nombreux sorciers, mais tout de même. Pour le Ministre, c'était chose impossible. Totalement. Irrémédiablement. Et ils allaient devoir faire avec.

Samedi matin, fin octobre, la Gazette arrivait tombait un peu partout dans la Grande Salle, devant des dizaines d'élèves. Depuis la fameuse catastrophe, la Gazette avait vu ses lecteurs se multiplier par dix. Tout le monde voulait avoir des informations. Des nouvelles. Des idées sur ce qui se passait en ce moment dans le monde. Et en ce début de week-end, la Une s'étalait sur toutes les tables.

**« L'amnésie générale interdite par le Ministre »**

« Franchement ? Ils pensaient réellement qu'on allait aller faire du porte-à-porte pour faire oublier les deux derniers mois au monde entier ? » Hermione secoua la tête. Dans des situations où les gens n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être, certains pouvaient se révéler vraiment stupide. La force de la masse, sans aucuns doutes. A ses côtés, Ron lisait par dessus son épaule, tout en mordant dans son énorme gâteau. « Mouais, sais, pas shure que ça aurait été si mauvais tout sha » La jeune fille recula sur sa chaise, lançant à son ami un regard sévère. « La prochaine fois, t'avales avant d'ouvrir ta satané bouche et de foutre des miettes partout sur mon livre, Ronald ». Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant d'enfourner un morceau de pancakes.

« J'ai entendu que les Greengrass avait renvoyé leur elf » « Lavande, les Gossip de la haute société sorcière, je m'en passerais très bien, merci » marmonna Neville. « Oui, mais personne ne sait pourquoi. » « On s'en fout » Et la réponse avait été unanime. Et Lavande ne put s'empêcher de baragouiner dans sa barbe inexistante. « De toute façon, plus tard, vous viendrez pleurer à mes pieds pour avoir accès à mes articles »

Après un week-end plutôt calme, Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas serein vers son premier cours de la semaine. Métamorphose. Cours qui l'intéressait particulièrement, ayant toujours voulu apprendre les bases de l'animagus. Parce qu'elle était curieuse la petite brune. Très curieuse. Et penser qu'un jour elle parviendrait à changer son corps entièrement en celui d'un animal, ça la fascinait. Certes, le processus était long, fastidieux et pas vraiment légal sans des centaines de papiers du Ministère, ça restait quand même l'un de ses objectifs. C'était donc toute souriante qu'elle atteignit le bas de l'un des nombreux escaliers de Poudlard. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit des murmures précipités. Et une voix qu'elle connaissait.

« Putain mais t'as pas de cerveau ? Ce serait notre gloire. Une vraie gloire. Pas une de ces pseudos acclamations d'attraper un vif d'or idiot »

« Fiche moi la paix Flint. Je t'ai dis non »

« Tu refuses, tu seras le premier à terre »

S'en suivit un éclat de rire qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Et elle se rendit compte au même instant, qu'elle s'était cachée derrière un angle pour espionner cette conversation des plus étranges. « Je pense que je survivrai à tes menaces » Le jeune homme fit marche arrière, avançant vers Hermione. Tandis que le dénommé Flint s'en allait, tapant rageusement des pieds et grommelant des phrases inaudibles.

« Tiens, salut Granger » « Ahhhh ! Malefoy. Ah euh. Ouais, salut, je faisais mes lacets. » Drago haussa un sourcil, dévisagea la brunette. « Ouais, et moi je suis Merlin. T'as pas de lacets Granger » Hermione baissa aussitôt les yeux. Flute. Avec son cerveau, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu trouver une réponse adéquate. Secouant la tête, elle rattrapa son camarade de classe. « Attends ! Qu'est-ce que Flint te voulait ? » Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel. « Je pensais que tu nous espionnais pas ? Rien d'important, il lui manque simplement une casse. Comme toujours »

Hermione avait du mal à y croire. « Il parlait de quelle gloire ? » « J'ai cours, l'espionne. Retourne dans ta bibliothèque » Et sur ce, Drago la laissa en plan, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers un énième escalier. Et Hermione se sentait avoir. Et elle était persuadée que ce dont avait parlé le noir, n'était pas rien. Et elle était bien décidée à découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière ses messes basses. Que Malefoy veuille lui en parler, ou pas.

« Bien. Et vous me ferez le plaisir de me rendre trente centimètres de parchemins sur les effets du sortilège de Transfert pour la semaine prochaine. A mercredi »

Les bruits de chaises qui raclent le sol se firent entendre d'un coup. L'une des trois classes d'avant dernière année sortit de la pièce, parlant, se bousculant, râlant sur les nombreux devoirs à rendre en ce début d'année. « C'est pas possible, à croire qu'ils veulent nous faire sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie » « Si ça se trouve, ils sont persuadés qu'on est des dernières années » « Je suis sûr que c'est un complot ! » Cette dernière phrase, sortit tout droit d'entre les lèvres de Ron fit rire ses camarades. Tous, sauf Hermione, qui s'était déjà précipitée dehors, faisant semblant de lire un livre quelconque tandis qu'elle déambulait parmi les élèves de sa classe.

« Hermione, non d'un sombral végétarien, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » C'est à peine si elle écouta les paroles d'Harry, continuant de suivre un groupe de trois filles à qui elle avait peut-être parlé deux fois dans sa vie. Et tellement absorbé dans sa tâche de _je lis un livre_ qu'elle ne remarqua pas que les trois amies s'étaient arrêtées. Et elle leur fonça littéralement dedans. « Granger, je te prends encore une fois à écouter aux portes, je te jure par les ailes d'un hippogriffe, que je te donne à manger à des Scroutt à Pétard ! »

« Désolée » marmonna-t-elle. Hermione évita le regard de son ami. « C'est rien Harry. Je… il me semblait qu'elles parlaient d'un effet important du sortilège de Transfert, alors… » Elle ne put continuer sa phrase que son ami à lunette éclata de rire. « Et tu penses réellement que je vais gober qu'Hermione Granger copie sur d'autres élèves ? Non, vraiment, je suis peut-être un binoclard à cicatrices d'après Rowling, il n'empêche que je suis pas idiot. Alors ? »

« Pas ici. Trop de monde » dit-elle, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas de course vers l'étage des chambres.

Une fois installés sur l'un des canapés de la chambre d'Harry, Ron, Neville et Justin, le premier croisa les bras. Attendant patiemment que son amie se mette à parler. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux. Hermione n'était pas sûr qu'elle avait assez de matière pour commencer à raconter ses doutes à tout le monde. Et puis, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer pour une folle.

« J'ai surpris une conversation très étrange entre Malefoy et Flint. Ce matin. Et… je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » « Les pressentiments, c'est pas censé être mon truc ? Dans le tome 5, si je me rappelle bien, je… » « Oh mais pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry Potter, arrête ça ! » Hermione foudroya son ami. « Tu prends tout ça à la légère. Oui, c'est des tissus de mensonges, on est d'accord, mais il y a autre chose derrière tout ça ! Toutes ses suppositions, cette guerre, cette façon de pensée, ça ne peut pas sortir de nulle part. Et c'est dangereux ! » Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait rarement vu son amie dans un tel état. Pour lui, tout ce livre, ces livres, c'était de la pure invention d'un cerveau très imaginatif. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout ça pouvait être autre chose. C'était totalement absurde.

« Je suis sérieuse. Imagine que JK Rowling est en fait… une personne aux idées noires, persuadée qu'elle arriverait à mettre le monde sorcier à ses pieds ? Et si ce nom _Voldemort_ était en réalité réel ? Et… » « Hermione, arrête. Un tel personnage serait sorti de l'ombre depuis longtemps si il existait. Tu te prends trop la tête. Rentre chez toi pour Thanksgiving. » « Je suis pas folle. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pas folle, mais bornée.

« Il faut découvrir ce dont Flint parlait. Si ça se trouve, c'est réellement important. Ou alors, il parlait juste d'un nouveau jeu qu'il met en place, et là, là, tu pourras dire _je te l'avais bien dit._ » Un silence plana dans la chambre, Hermione regardant fixement Harry. « D'accord ? »

« Je persiste à dire que tu t'inventes des histoires et que la lecture de ces sept tomes t'es monté à la tête. Mais juste pour te prouver que pour une fois, tu as tord. Je suis partant. » Hermione s'autorisa un petit sourire. « Sur ce, je te mets dehors, j'ai promis aux jumeaux un match de Quidditch, George est persuadé qu'ils peuvent nous battre, Ron et moi. Et on a parié un mois de bière au beurre gratuit à l'équipe qui gagnait. » « Toujours pareil. Tu diras à Ron d'éviter d'envoyer un cognard au visage de Fred comme la dernière fois, je refuse de passer toute une journée à jouer l'infirmière encore une fois »

Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la chambre, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer Justin Finch-Fletchey, ou en tout cas, ce qu'on parvenait à reconnaître derrière son visage boursoufflée. Hermione poussa un cri, Harry se précipita vers son camarade de chambre. « Bordel, Justin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! » « me sss fé avaa » « Hein ? » Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le canapé, émettant au passage une plainte aigue lorsque son dos toucha le dossier. D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione parvint à débloquer ses voies respiratoires, lui permettant ainsi de prendre une grosse bouffée d'air. « Merci. Je sais pas… Je… je marchais et » malheureusement, même ainsi, le brun avait difficile à aligner deux mots. « Quelqu'un m'a sauté dessus. Sentis une douleur derrière la tête et… me suis réveillé comme ça, plus bas, dans les cachots. »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard, horrifiés.

* * *

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre 3. Comme chaque fois, dites moi tout! Je veux savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre. Une idée de ce que traficote Flint ? Et de ce qui s'est passé pour Justin ? Et cette petite interview avec le Ministre ainsi que sa décision ?_

_Ecrire sur un Harry un peu je m'en foutiste, j'avoue que ça me fait rire. *siffle* _

_Brefouille, j'espère - encore une fois - que ça vous a plu, c'est toujours un peu stressant de poster un nouveau chapitre. Surtout quand c'est notre première histoire. Dès que j'ai la petite notification d'une nouvelle review, je me demande toujours si vous n'allez pas être déçus. T_T_

_Enfin voilà, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! _

_Bonne après-midi et bon dimancheee! :)_


	5. Chapter 4

_Saluuut. Vous allez bien ? _

_Voilà donc le quatrième chapitre de Sortons de nos entrailles. On apprend encore plusieurs indices sur le monde d'aujourd'hui, ce qu'il s'y trame, tout ça. Mais bref, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même. On se retrouve en bas du chapitre._

**_Réponses aux reviews (j'ai plus facile d'y répondre sur chaque chapitre en fait, ça me permet de garder moi-même une trace de ce que je vous dis :P) :_**

**_ClaP74 : _**_Hey you *-* Bon, déjà, je devrais te taper sur les doigts pour cette mini crise cardiaque que tu m'as fais! J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'avais pas aimé le chapitre précédent T-T Mais j'ai été soulagée en lisant la ligne du dessous, héhé. __Par contre, non, ce n'est point cette chère Rowling, mouahaha. Voilà donc la suite, en espérant - encore et toujours - qu'elle te plaira *-*  
__Et sinon, oui, mon mariage s'est bien passé ! C'était la première fois que j'assistais à un mariage, c'est plutôt vachement cool en fait! A samedi prochain, j'espère *-*_

_**BellaMcCarthy : **merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir. Et ça me touche que suite à Nuits Fauves, tu ais voulu aller voir si j'avais écrit autre chose. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et qu'elle répondra à certaines de tes interrogations, hihi. A bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« Il faut faire quelque chose »

« Non, sans blague ? »

« Tes remarques stupides à deux gallions, tu peux te les garder Potter. Faut aller voir McGonagall, la trouver et lui expliquer tout. Lui dire qu'il y a… »

« Hermione, calme toi. » Coupa Harry. « Premièrement, ça ne sert à rien d'aller voir la directrice. On ne sait rien. Un type s'est fait passer à tabac, de la façon moldue apparemment. Comment, par tous les veracrasses possible, veux-tu trouver qui s'est ? » Hermione haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ça la rendait folle. Elle et Harry étaient toujours dans le dortoir du jeune homme, Justin allongé dans son lit.

« Et puis Justin nous a fait promettre d'en parler à personne » La brune lui jeta un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne faut rien faire ! » cracha-t-elle. Son ami secoua la tête, se laissant tomber dans l'énorme canapé brun. Ses pensées tournant à pleine allure. Certes, au départ il était persuadé que les grandes idées de Granger n'étaient que ça, des idées. Comme elle en avait souvent, persuadée de tenir une nouvelle composition pour un sort quelconque. Avant de se retrouver à râler pendant des semaines parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à créer quelque chose. Sauf que cette fois-ci, apparemment, c'était plus que ça. Tellement plus. Il poussa un profond soupire.

« J'en ai aucune idée »

OOO

Assis dans un pub aux vitres tintées, aux tables noires et aux serveurs muets, un jeune homme brun tapait son genou de ses longs doigts nerveux. Jetant des regards furtifs derrière lui à intervalles réguliers. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. « Monsieur désire quelque chose à boire ? » Le jeune homme sursauta, jura dans sa barbe. « Whiskey » Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on lui apporta sa boisson que la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit à nouveau. Et qu'il se laissa aller à sourire un peu. Ou en tout cas, que le coin de ses lèvres remonta légèrement. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été vraiment expressif.

« Patrick ? »

L'homme déjà assis affirma de la tête. Le deuxième arrivé, un grand blond au visage rond prit place face au dénommé Patrick. Durant quelques instants, aucuns d'eux ne parla. Se mesurant du regard. Cherchant des réponses inconnues à leurs questions respectives. L'homme au whiskey prit la parole le premier.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici. Et que tu es d'accord. Sinon… enfin, tu comprends, tu en saurais déjà trop pour continuer à, comment dire, voir le monde ? J'espère que je me fais comprendre » Il laissa un moment ses paroles faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui avait le temps d'une seconde, ouvert ses yeux un peu plus grand. Et sa respiration avait loupé une corde. Mais déjà il se reprenait, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Attendant que le Patrick continue.

« Bien. On peut dire que la situation est rapidement devenue étrange ces derniers mois. J'avoue qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer, que les histoires que je lisais à ma gamine de quatre ans s'avéraient être réelles. C'est… repoussant. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment nous pourrions continuer comme ça. Toutes les histoires ont toujours démontré que deux espèces ne pouvaient cohabiter ensemble. N'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme blond abordait maintenant un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, hochant la tête de haut en bas à chaque respiration de son locuteur. Il était on ne peut plus d'accord. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous, l'espère humaine, nous devrions subir pareilles injustices. L'Homme ne s'est-il pas toujours montré au dessus de tous ? »

Patrick sourit. Il était heureux de son choix de recrutement. John était l'homme de main parfait. « Bien, bien. Comme tu l'as bien fait remarqué, nous sommes les humains. » Il ricana. « On ne peut pas dire qu'eux peuvent avoir cette appellation. Des aberrations de la nature. » Patrick fit une pause, attrapa son verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres. L'homme face à lui, souriait. Avide d'entendre la suite des paroles de ce que cet être avait à lui raconter. Ce qu'il finit par faire. « Et en même temps, pourquoi seraient-ils les seuls à profiter d'une vie remplie de privilèges ? De facilités ? Alors que nous, on pourrait tout avoir. Tout. Jusqu'au petit des diamants. Le pouvoir, l'humanité. La force. Plus personne ne nous craindrait. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? » John acquiesça.

« Mais pour cela, seule une infime partie de la population ne pourrait être au courant. Et pour commencer, nous. »

OOO

« VA TE FAIRE VOIR ! »

« Tu vois ?! Tu vois ?! Tu viens de me donner raison ! Tu te comportes en vrai drama queen ! »

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle entendit ces cris dignes d'un théâtre français. Ron et Lavande se tenaient face à face. Tous deux prêts à se sauter au visage, toutes griffes dehors. Assis à une table non loin d'eux, Neville se cachait derrière un bouquin quelconque qu'il tenait à l'envers et Luna les regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry, arrivé juste derrière la brune haussa un sourcil.

« Mais encore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Ils se disputent. » Lui répondit Luna. Le jeune homme brun secoua la tête. Il voyait bien qu'ils se disputaient. « Merci. Mais à propos de quoi ? » Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Lavande éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Mais évidemment ! Par tous les slips sales de Merlin, quelle fille normale n'aurait pas bondit quand un type qui se dit son _ami_ refuse de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, persuadée qu'elle va lui arracher ses vêtements, et qui, en plus, va raconter à _tout le monde,_ sans exceptions, qu'elle lui glisse des petits mots sous son oreiller ? Je passe pour une folle furieuse auprès de tout Poulard ! » Et sur ce, elle s'enfuit de la bibliothèque au même moment où Madame Pince arrivait, l'écume aux lèvres, rouspéter sur les élèves osant faire du bruit dans son temple sacré.

Et tandis qu'ils se rasseyaient tous, promettant de faire moins de bruit, Hermione fit les gros yeux à son ami. « Ron, tu dépasses vraiment les bornes. » « C'est pas ma faute c'est… » « Oh aller ! Elle rien du tout. Lavande n'est et ne sera jamais entichée de toi. » Ron poussa un grognement avant de prendre un bouquin sur les potions et de l'ouvrir au hasard. Manifestement, il allait passer son après-midi à râler. Encore.

« Bref. Avec Harry on a quelque chose d'important à vous dire. » « Ohhhh. Ça y est ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Mais Hermione, Fred n'est pas trop triste ? » La dite Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, le regard dirigé vers Luna. Et Ron ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire moqueur. « Euh, non Luna. Harry et moi, on est amis. Et rien de plus, Fred est… Ouais, enfin, on s'en fout, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. »

« A propos de Justin non ? » Demanda Neville. « Ouais, j'ai vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé hier soir. Il est resté dans sa chambre toute la journée, prétextant une indigestion pour ne pas sortir. Apparemment, il ne veut pas aller se faire soigner, à croire qu'il a peur. »

Harry hocha la tête. Et ils leur racontèrent leurs soupçons. Pour eux, pas de doutes, ce n'était pas un simple accident de chute dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un s'en était pris à leur camarade, à mains nues. « Ils ne veulent pas laisser de traces. » Neville fronça les sourcils. « Ça ne tient pas debout. Pourquoi Justin ? Et surtout, je pense qu'on va chercher trop loin. Si ça se trouve, il a emmerdé quelqu'un, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Et ce quelqu'un a voulu se venger. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait eu plusieurs attaques comme celles-ci. » Hermione n'était pas d'accord. Elle, elle était persuadée que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec toute cette agitation. Même si au final, elle n'avait aucune preuve. Ni même un indice.

« Si ça se trouve, les autres ne veulent pas parler non plus ? » « Je pense pas Hermione… Si il y avait vraiment une vague, des rumeurs auraient commencé à courir, on aurait entendu parlé de choses. Je suis d'accord avec Neville sur ce coup là. Même si, je te l'accorde, faut trouver ceux qui ont fait ça à Justin ! » Répliqua Harry. Les cinq amis finirent par se replonger dans leurs travaux respectifs. Tous, sauf Luna.

« Dites, vous pensez que ça existe les Ronflak Cornu ? »

OOO

Il devait être presque vingt trois heures quand Hermione sortit enfin de la bibliothèque. Sérieusement, parfois elle se demandait si elle allait un jour pouvoir dormir. Ou manger. Ou même aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Mais non. Ces derniers temps, la jeune fille passait son temps à rendre des travaux, dissertations et autres parchemins pour ses cours. Et ils n'étaient même pas encore en novembre. C'était à se demander si Poudlard ne terminait pas son année scolaire à Noël. Certes, leur année était relativement occupée, avec tous leurs dossiers, leurs visites des différents lieux sorciers et surtout leur futur choix de métier, mais quand même.

Et puis surtout, la découverte du monde sorcier par les moldus, la révélation quant à ces livres étranges, c'était devenu un tout en un, et Hermione ne voyait plus où mettre la tête. D'un côté, elle devait se documenter sur la médicomagie – choix d'option qu'elle retournait encore et encore dans son cerveau, persuadée d'être passée à côté d'un autre métier qui lui aurait plus convenu – et tout ce que ça impliquait. Et puis ses cours lui prenaient un certain temps aussi. Sans oublier qu'elle aidait parfois ses amis dans différentes matières. Point en commun qu'elle avait avec la Hermione du livre. Et ça, ça aussi c'était un côté qui la tracassait. Qu'une personne, inconnue au bataillon pour l'instant, puisse savoir autant de choses sur leur vie.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait son envie de découvrir la vérité. Partie qui prenait un peu le pas sur le reste de sa vie. Jusqu'à oublier ses soirées régulières avec Fred. Qu'elle avait déjà loupé trois fois rien qu'en une semaine. Secouant la tête, Hermione tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, se promettant qu'elle se ferait pardonner… la semaine prochaine. Ou celle d'après encore. Oh et puis de toute façon, il était passé par l'avant dernière année. Il connaissait le boulot, et il n'avait pas intérêt à lui reprocher de faire passer ses études avant lui…Si ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille brune ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette qui se tenait debout, face à elle, au bout du passage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques pas de celle-ci, qu'Hermione releva la tête. Son petit cri et son sursaut digne d'un filme d'horreur moldu haute gamme lui valu un ricanement de la part de l'encapuchonné.

« T'es malade de te promener ainsi dans les couloirs passée vingt deux heures, c'est pour donner une crise cardiaque. Et puis, Halloween, ce n'est pas avant la semaine prochaine, t'es un peu en avance. »

Secouant sa lourde chevelure, Hermione entreprit de contourner la personne, qui ne daigna pas bouger d'un millimètre. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette.

« Qui a dit que je ne t'attendais pas Granger ? »

Hermione s'arrêta net. Ça, par contre, elle ne l'avait pas prévu dans son agenda.

« Pas très rassurée, sans tes petits amis ? Ohhh, ou ton preux chevalier à l'armure orange ? » La silhouette éclata de rire. « Ouais, ça doit être ça. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as très bien compris. Arrête d'essayer de mettre ton nez partout, et spécialement dans nos affaires. Tu ne voudrais pas être blessée non ? »

« C'est toi. C'est toi qui as attaqué Justin. Tu l'attendais aussi comme ça, au détour d'un couloir ? » Hermione ne pouvait voir le visage dissimulé sous la capuche. Mais elle aurait pu jurer que la personne en face d'elle, venait de sourire.

« C'est exact. Et tu vas arrêter de chercher à comprendre, ce n'est pas de ton âge. Ni de ton statut d'ailleurs. »

La jeune née moldue sortit elle-aussi son morceau de bois, pas très sûre néanmoins de ce qui l'attendait. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de faire un mouvement vers sa poche, que l'autre fit un large mouvement du poignet. « Expelliarmus ! » Et Hermione fit sa baguette s'envoler à plusieurs mètres. « Mmh, mmh, tu n'auras pas besoin de ça. »

Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître à Hermione, la silhouette rangea sa baguette, releva ses manches et s'approcha d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, la brune vit une longue estafilade sur le bras droit de son opposant. Mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle put voir avant de se ramasser un coup de poing sur sa mâchoire. Etourdie, Hermione s'écrasa contre le sol.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on a pas penser à ça plus tôt. Le monde serait tellement purifié sans… gens comme toi Granger. »

Celle-ci voulut se relever, mais un quart de seconde plus tard, son visage touchait le sol à nouveau, son adversaire venant de lui porter un coup au ventre. Elle jura entre ses dents. C'était bien sa veine.

« Protego ! » Une voix sortie de nulle part, un cri de surprise et l'encapuchonné se retrouva une dizaine de mètres plus loin, envolé sous l'impact d'un sortilège un peu trop fort. Hermione eut à peine le temps de se relever, que son adversaire s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. « Super… »

« Bon, Granger, j'ai pas toute la nuit, lève toi. » Tournant son visage vers son sauveteur, Hermione reconnu Drago. « Et ben, on peut parier que demain, t'auras un magnifique bleu sur ton visage. » Elle effleura sa joue d'un doigt. Ouais. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Comment… Comment t'as su ? » « J'ai rien su. J'ai entendu des cris alors que je rentrais chez moi. Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Tu sauras rentrer ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « C'est de ça que Flint parlait ? » Drago poussa un mi-soupire, mi-grognemment. « Je vois que tu as repris tous tes esprits aux allures divagatoires. A la prochaine Granger. » Et Drago lui tourna le dos, sans attendre son reste. Hermione, agacée, ramassa sa baguette. Malefoy finissait toujours par s'en tirer, sans émettre une seule réponse. Prochaine fois, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, fois d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Et tadaaaaam. On en apprend un peu plus notamment au sujet des moldus !  
__J'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, encore une fois! Et surtout, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. La réaction de Lavande ? Exagérée ? Et Patrick et John, vous en pensez quoi ? De ce qu'ils mijotent ? Et cette silhouette encapuchonnée, une idée de qui ça pourrait bien être ? _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, et on se retrouve samedi prochain! Bisous *-*_

**PS:** j'ai posté mon premier OS "_nuits fauves_", n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil et me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


End file.
